Con eso me basta OS RL?
by Gwendolyn H. Harpies
Summary: Remus ha terminado con Nora sin ninguna explicación y ella tratará de averiguar qué esconde el chico.Sin querer,oye una conversación de los chicos y descubre la verdad.Él huye al bosque,ella le sigue.-Te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí./-Eso no basta.


_Resumen: Remus ha terminado con Nora sin ninguna explicación y ella tratará de averiguar qué esconde el chico. Sin querer,oye una conversación de los chicos y descubre la verdad. Él huye al bosque, ella le sigue. - Te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí. / - Eso no basta.  
_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes, nombres, lugares, etc. que resulten conocidos son obra de JK Rowling.  
_

* * *

_**Con eso me basta**_

Los truenos rompían el silencio sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts presagiando la tormenta que estaba a punto de caer. El viento movía sin cesar las nubes grises que se encontraban sobre el castillo y las ramas de los árboles se movían con violencia. Nora Jones miraba por la ventana de su habitación en silencio. Su semblante parecía tranquilo y quizás se podría pensar que estaba calmada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La tormenta que se estaba librando en su interior era muy similar a la que se estaba produciendo fuera. Distraída, se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, todavía mirando sin ver realmente lo que sucedía por la ventana. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente en forma de flashes.

Todo había empezado dos años antes, cuando sus padres decidieron volver a Inglaterra y ella ingresó como alumna nueva a Hogwarts. Había sido muy difícil para ella adaptarse al colegio, todos la consideraban como la alumna extranjera, la nueva. Finalmente conoció a Lily, Arabella y Alice, sus compañeras de dormitorio y las cosas mejoraron un poco. Los demás empezaron a ser indiferentes ante su presencia, cosa que la muchacha prefería, no podía entender cómo los Merodeadores estaban a gusto con esa fama que tenían en el colegio. Porque sí, desde su llegada conocía a Remus Lupin, ¿quién no lo iba a conocer siendo amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black? Aunque, si bien es cierto que cuando ella conoció a sus compañeros de casa estos estaban un poco más centrados, su fama de traviesos y bromistas les precedían.

Nora sonrió y se abrazó las piernas. Todavía recordaba el primer contacto que había tenido con el chico. Sucedió en la biblioteca, ella estaba buscando material complementario para su trabajo de Historia de la Magia y cuando halló finalmente el libro y fue a cogerlo, sus dedos se toparon con los suyos. Al levantar la vista se encontró con su mirada y enrojeció. Ella se puso nerviosa y se acomodó las gafas. Él sonrió ante el gesto y se presentó. _Quédate el libro, pero me deberás un favor ¿eh?_, le había dicho y se marchó guiñándole el ojo.

A partir de entonces comenzaron las miraditas furtivas y las sonrisas entre clases. En la biblioteca se veían mucho más a menudo y algunas veces terminaron estudiando juntos y ayudándose en los trabajos.

Y un día se cobró el favor, vaya que si se lo cobró.

_- ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu pareja en el baile de Halloween? No hablarás en serio ¿verdad? Sabes lo mucho que odio los bailes, Remus.- contestó Nora incrédula ante la proposición del chico._

_- Oh, vamos. Te recuerdo que me debes un favor._

_- No me puedo creer que me estés chantajeando con eso.- dijo la muchacha enfadada._

_- Pero sabes que es verdad y, además, no tengo a nadie mejor con quien ir._

_- Eso no es verdad, Remus, y tú lo sabes. Tienes a un montón de chicas que están detrás de ti y estarían encantadas de ir contigo.- contestó Nora._

_- Por eso prefiero ir contigo, tú eres la única que no me lo ha pedido.- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa y Nora supo que no podía negarse._

Aquella noche había sido una muy especial y no se arrepentiría nunca de haberle dicho que sí. Después Lily empezó a salir con James y el tiempo que pasaban todos juntos empezó a aumentar hasta que llegó la navidad y su relación se definió aún más.

Era la cena de navidad, quedaban muy pocos alumnos en el colegio, ya que la mayoría se habían ido para sus casas a pasar las fiestas. Nora había ido a buscar a Remus para bajar juntos a cenar y se encontró con que el muchacho estaba en compañía de una rubia muy despampanante que no hacía más que insinuársele en ese momento. Nora se había puesto muy triste y salió corriendo no sin antes disculparse por interrumpirles. Remus corrió detrás de ella y la detuvo.

_- Lo siento, Remus. No sabía que estabas acompañado, yo no quería interrumpir.- le dijo ella intentando que no notara que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas traicioneras._

_- Tú nunca interrumpes. Al contrario, estaba deseando que alguien me ayudara a deshacerme de ella, no me hacía caso cuando le decía que no quería nada con ella._

_- No te creo.- contestó ella._

_- Es verdad. Además…- añadió alzando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y enjugarle las lágrimas.-… no me gustan las rubias. Prefiero las castañas con reflejos dorados.- agregó mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa y haciendo una clara alusión a su cabello._

_- Se-será mejor que bajemos… la cena…- contestó Nora poniéndose nerviosa e intentando alejarse de él._

_- Espera. Estamos debajo del muérdago. – respondió Remus sonriéndole todavía más y, pasándole la otra mano por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la besó._

Todo su ser se estremecía aún ante el recuerdo de su primer beso aquel día bajo el muérdago. No había sido un beso pasional o intenso, de esos que te hacen suspirar y desear más. Había sido un beso lleno de ternura, cariño y cargado de sentimientos y otras cosas que no se podían decir con palabras. Y eso, eso ella lo había sentido con ese beso.

Ninguno habló después sobre lo que había pasado, las palabras estaban de más. Simplemente dejaron que su relación avanzara por sí sola. Entonces llegaron las visitas a Hogsmeade, al principio con los chicos y las chicas, después solos, los paseos nocturnos, las visitas a escondidas, las manos, los besos y las caricias que se escapaban… y las ilusiones, emociones y sentimientos que el chico le hacía sentir. Y todavía podía vivirlo, lo sentía nítidamente como si fuera la primera vez. Esas ganas locas por verle a todas horas, por buscarle cuando no estaba con él, la ilusión de sorprenderlo cada día, la emoción del primer amor que le había sacudido todo por dentro.

Aún recordaba la noche en que sus sentimientos y emociones se desbordaron como dos ríos que fluyen con mucha fuerza. Dos ríos que van a desembocar al mismo sitio: el amor. La pasión se había abierto camino y amenazaba con consumirles por dentro. Las sensaciones se habían vuelto más intensas, la piel de gallina, el pulso acelerado y una necesidad incesante de amar y ser amado. Se habían besado con intensidad, con desesperación, con anhelo. Anhelo del otro, por notar su sabor, su olor, su tacto… por sentirlo.

Todos estos recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza, viviendo en su piel y en su alma cada uno de ellos, sintiendo un anhelo mucho más fuerte por él, por esa persona que le hacía sentir tan especial, única, amada y viva. Un anhelo que la llenó de tristeza al recordar cuando todo terminó.

Y a su mente vinieron los momentos amargos. La preocupación, la confusión y la desconfianza. Hacía unas semanas había notado que algo andaba mal. Se mostraba esquivo, le contestaba con evasivas y le ocultaba cosas. Su carácter reservado se volvió preocupante: la alegría natural, la simpatía, la confianza y la tranquilidad que emanaba de él había desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaba espacio para el malhumor, el desasosiego, la turbación y la ira. Parecía como si se hubiera convertido en un animal enjaulado. Ella le preguntaba, él callaba. Otras veces, respondía con evasivas o con excusas. Eso a ella le dolía y él lo sabía, por eso había decidido terminar con su relación. Poner distancia de por medio sería lo mejor para ambos. _Es por tu bien_, le había dicho con infinita tristeza pero ella necesitaba una explicación mejor.

Aún no podía creerlo. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo había empezado a llorar. Entonces, una voz la distrajo.

- ¿Nora? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lily entrando en el dormitorio y acercándose a ella.

La chica se giró e hizo una mueca en lo que se podía suponer era un intento de sonrisa.

- Estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar ahora mismo, Lily.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.- contestó la castaña y la miró fijamente cuando su compañera de cuarto se empezó a revolver las manos y se mostraba preocupada.- Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Lo que le pasa y la razón por la que ha terminado conmigo.

- Me lo puedo imaginar.

- Lily, necesito que me lo digas.- pidió la chica levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ella.

- No puedo hacerlo.- se negó la pelirroja ante la mirada de la chica.- Nora, sé que estás dolida y que no entiendes lo que pasa, pero no puedo decírtelo. Es algo muy delicado y prometí que no se lo diría a nadie. Es asunto suyo y nadie más que él tiene derecho a contarlo. Lo siento, de verdad.- explicó Lily.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Iré entonces a pedirle a él las explicaciones.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Nora!

Y la muchacha se marchó decidida en busca de Remus Lupin. No podía aceptar aquello, al menos se merecía una explicación. Y se jugaba el cuello a que todo tenía que ver con lo que le había ocultado. Si ese asunto era tan importante y delicado, como había dicho Lily, al menos tenía derecho a saberlo. Se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación de los chicos. Llamó pero nadie abría, entonces escuchó las voces de ellos adentro. Se oía como si estuvieran discutiendo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio que el panorama dentro no era muy bueno. Se podía ver que Remus había saltado encima de Sirius y se habían golpeado. James trataba de separarles y calmarles a los dos.

- No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo Remus llevándose una mano a la corbata y desabrochándosela.

- Te equivocas, soy tu amigo y solo te estaba dando un consejo.- respondió Sirius.

- Pues métetelo por donde te quepa, no quiero ni vuestros consejos ni vuestra lástima.- dijo Remus dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Nosotros no te tenemos lástima, Remus, y lo sabes.- comentó James muy serio.

- Nos preocupamos por ti y ella también. Quizás si le contaras…

- ¡No!

- ¡Remus, ella tiene derecho a saberlo!- dijo Sirius alterado.

- ¿Crees que si lo supiera se quedaría conmigo? ¡No! Por eso era mejor terminar con ella por las buenas, no soportaría que se enterase que soy un licántropo, un monstruo.- contestó Remus bajando la voz al final.

Pero por mucho que bajara la voz, Nora lo oyó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se llevó las manos a la boca y retrocedió, confusa, aturdida. Sin querer tiró un jarrón, que se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Los chicos se giraron hacia ella. Remus la miró asustado, se podía ver el terror en sus ojos. Ambos se miraron por un momento a los ojos y, sin previo aviso, Remus salió corriendo de la habitación. Ella no se movió siquiera, permanecía inmóvil, todavía aturdida.

- ¡Remus!- gritaron los chicos.

- ¡No puedes ir fuera con esta tormenta!- gritó Sirius.- ¡Vuelve!

Los dos chicos, James y Sirius se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Entonces, James se acercó a ella.

- Mira, Nora, será mejor que olvides lo que has escuchado hoy aquí…

La muchacha seguía sin reaccionar.

- Mira, bonita, más te vale no ir por ahí contando lo que has escuchado, ¿me oyes? Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Remus para hacerle daño, él no se merece lo que le está pasando y no es su culpa ser lo que es. Si no lo aceptas ya te puedes estar largando por dónde has venido y olvidarte de él.- le dijo Sirius agarrándola de los hombros.- Bastante ha sufrido ya para que vengas a rematarle.

- ¡Sirius! ¿No ves que está en estado de shock?- preguntó James separando a su amigo de la chica.

- Yo… no sé qué decir…- murmuró Nora reaccionando al fin.

- Pues entonces lárgate.

- ¿Esa es la razón por la que se ha alejado de mí? ¿Porque piensa que es un monstruo?- preguntó ella ignorando al moreno.

- ¿Y acaso no es lo que piensas? Te ha visto lo suficiente asustada como para salir corriendo…

- ¡Sirius! Para nosotros también fue algo complicado y te recuerdo que hace un momento la estabas defendiendo ante Remus.- dijo James reprendiendo a su amigo.

- ¡Claro que estaba asustada! Es una noticia un poco difícil de digerir ¿sabes?

- Pues termínala de digerir y no le hagas daño, no se lo merece.

- ¿Hacerle daño? ¡Yo le quiero!- contestó con vehemencia la chica.- Además, no es con vosotros con quien tengo que tener esta conversación, sino con Remus. ¿Sabéis a dónde ha ido?

Los dos amigos se miraron indecisos, ¿estaba diciéndoles que aceptaba a su amigo?

- Quizás sea mejor que le dejemos el mapa, Sirius.

- No, me niego. Va a hablar con él y le va a herir más.- contestó Sirius.

- O a lo mejor no. Sirius, necesitan tener esa conversación, ya sea para bien o para mal. Si vuelve feliz, lo celebraremos con él, pero si vuelve mal, ya sabe que nos tendrá a nosotros para animarle.- respondió James convenciendo al muchacho de entregarle el mapa del Merodeador, un pergamino mágico en el que aparecían todas las personas de Hogwarts y que mostraba el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban en ese mismo momento.

Nora se marchó de la habitación de los chicos decidida. James tenía razón, para bien o para mal necesitaban hablar. Estaba asustada, también era cierto, aquello se trataba de algo demasiado delicado como para aceptarlo sin más. Pero lo quería y confiaba que eso bastara de momento. Miró el mapa una vez más y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo la intensa lluvia que caía en ese momento.

Por otra parte, Remus había salido corriendo en dirección al bosque. Caminaba sin pensar, sin un rumbo fijo en su mente, pero sus pies se sabían esa ruta a la perfección y simplemente lo llevaron hasta allí. El chico no sentía el frío, permanecía ajeno a la tormenta que se había desatado sobre él y a la lluvia que le estaba empapando la ropa, no escuchaba el ruido de los truenos ni veía los relámpagos en el cielo. Su mente se había quedado en la habitación, con una sola imagen. La de Nora Jones mirándole con miedo al descubrir la verdad.

Se detuvo en un claro del bosque y se arrodilló. No podía soportarlo. Había terminado con ella porque no quería mentirle y decirle sobre su licantropía suponía que ella se acabara alejando asustada de él. La quería demasiado y por eso era incapaz de aguantar el terror en su mirada, el desprecio o el rechazo que pudiera manifestar hacia él. ¿Y cómo no iba a repudiarlo? Era un hombre lobo, un animal, un monstruo. Remus se levantó decidido, sintiendo cómo la ira le dominaba y comenzó a destruir y golpear todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, ajeno a la sangre que salía de sus nudillos y al dolor físico que le producía. Porque él sentía un dolor mucho más profundo que aquello, un dolor en el alma.

- Remus…- susurró Nora cuando lo encontró.

El chico se giró sorprendido de que la hubiera seguido y no supo cómo reaccionar. La castaña, al ver las heridas en sus manos, se acercó a él y cogiéndole las manos, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se las limpió.

- Siempre eres tan descuidado…- susurró ella con una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas. Porque ahí estaban, detrás de su rostro mojado por la lluvia, Remus podía distinguir sus lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, y se apartó de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó todavía desconcertado.- No deberías estar a solas con un monstruo como yo. Vete mientras puedas.

- ¿Por eso ya no quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó a su vez ella.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien como yo? ¿Con una bestia como yo?- gritó Remus.

- Tenía derecho a saberlo y a elegir.

- A elegir ¿qué?- preguntó él.

- Estar contigo.- contestó ella acercándose de nuevo al chico.

- Nora, por favor, no juegues conmigo. He visto el terror en tus ojos, estabas asustada cuando lo escuchaste. No te culpo, yo también lo estaría. Pero no vengas a burlarte de mí o a jugar conmigo porque no lo soportaría.- añadió Remus bajando la voz.

- Claro que estoy asustada.- comentó ella. Remus levantó la vista con dolor.- Aún no consigo entender del todo ese asunto de la licantropía y cómo fue que te convertiste en eso pero…

- Nora, por favor, no sigas.

- No me interrumpas, Remus.- calló al muchacho.- Te quiero. Sí, te quiero y yo sé que tú me quieres a mí.

- Eso no basta.

- Escúchame. Yo te conozco, sé lo que eres y sé quién eres. Lo puedo ver, puedo ver a ese chico tierno y cariñoso del que me enamoré, a ese chico que se juega todo por sus amigos y por lo que quiere. Lo puedo ver, Remus, y sé que está aquí dentro.- dijo la chica poniéndole la mano en su corazón.- ¿Qué más da que ahora te salga pelo y cola una vez al mes y te pongas rabioso?

- Es mucho más que eso, Nora.- contestó el chico ante el intento de broma de ella.

- Ya lo sé, Remus.- añadió ella poniéndose seria nuevamente.- Pero eso es parte de lo que eres ahora. Y si te quiero supongo que tengo que aceptar lo otro también.- respondió con una sonrisa acariciándole la mejilla.

- No, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes estar conmigo.- se negó él y sujetó la mano que tenía en su rostro.

- No lo hagas, Remus. No me alejes de ti. Yo he hecho mi elección y he elegido quedarme contigo.

- No sabes lo que dices, Nora. Un día podría herirte, podría hacerte mucho daño, incluso matarte y no soportaría eso. Mis más profundos instintos animales me dominan y pierdo el control de mí mismo.

- Te ayudaré. Si lo que quieres es que me aleje durante esos días, permaneceré lejos. Pero cuando vuelvas a ser tú estaré ahí para curarte las heridas. Hallaremos la manera, Remus. Encontraremos la solución.

Remus permaneció callado unos segundos. Su mirada no se había despegado de la de Nora y podía ver en ella más que el terror del principio. Sí, podía ver detrás el miedo a perderle y el amor que sentía por él. Sus palabras habían sido sinceras. Entonces sintió un nuevo sentimiento que no había experimentado desde que sus amigos James Potter y Sirius Black habían descubierto su secreto y decidieron hacerse animagos por él: esperanza. Sentía esperanza ante esa oportunidad que le estaba brindando la vida de nuevo y que, decididamente, no quería desaprovechar. La quería, ¿cómo no la iba a querer después de todo lo que le había dicho? La miró con todo el amor que podía sentir en ese momento y la besó.

Nora se quedó un momento sorprendida ante el gesto, pero enseguida reaccionó y se agarró de su cintura para no perder el equilibrio, correspondiéndole al beso con la misma intensidad con la que él había comenzado. Con ese gesto se decían mucho más, era un acuerdo tácito de lo que habían hablado, una promesa de que seguirían juntos.

- Ahora no puedes echarte atrás.- susurró Remus contra sus labios.

- Tú tampoco.- respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz y esta vez ella fue al encuentro de su boca.

Se besaron, se saborearon, se devoraron con ansia. Sus manos se movían insistentemente por sus cuerpos, tocando y acariciando cada parte de la piel del otro. Él llevó sus manos a su cintura y la empujó contra el árbol más cercano, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, rozándose, sintiéndose. Ella llevó sus labios a su cuello, lamiendo y chupando, hasta que lo mordió mientras que sus manos acariciaban su pecho por encima de la camisa mojada. Remus gruñó en su oído. Una de sus manos se deslizó por encima de su pecho, acariciando, tocando y sintiendo como la punta se endurecía bajo su tacto, la otra permanecía en su cintura. Ella gimió. Él la miró un momento a los ojos, en señal de una muda pregunta que no salía de sus labios. Nora enredó sus piernas entre las del chico, apretando sus caderas, respondiendo de la misma forma silenciosa a su pregunta. Él le agarró las piernas, acariciándolas por debajo de la falda del uniforme y se besaron de nuevo. Una mano se coló bajo la falda, retiró las braguitas y la acarició. Ella jadeó ante el contacto y empezó a retorcerse de placer. No podía más, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que estaba con ella y que todo aquello era verdad. Sus manos le desabrocharon el cinturón y Remus se quitó la camisa, se bajó los pantalones, llevándose también consigo la ropa interior y, de un movimiento, se introdujo en ella.

La penetró de forma brusca, con movimientos rápidos y fuertes, casi con desesperación, abrazando esa sensación que le hacía sentirla cada vez más adentro, que era real y que estaba allí con él. Ella le abrazó arañándole la espalda y jadeando en su oído mientras se retorcía de placer. El chico aumentó la intensidad de las estocadas hasta que terminaron ambos con un gemido que fue silenciado por la boca del otro.

Remus se apartó un poco de ella, concediéndole algo de espacio, se miraron a los ojos con una renovada alegría y Nora sonrió. Era una sonrisa cargada de amor, de esperanza y de ilusión que le llegó al alma. Ella creía en él, le quería y le aceptaba tal y como era después de enterarse de la verdad. Sabía que estaba ahí y que no se iría. Era real, su amor, el de ambos, era real. Una emoción golpeó con fuerza el corazón de Remus y le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo amor y adoración.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez con más calma. Remus la besaba con adoración, expresando una gratitud y un cariño infinito ante su decisión. Nora le devolvía el beso con todo el amor que sentía por él. Sus manos esta vez permanecían quietas, sus cuerpos tan solo unidos por sus labios en ese beso, en ese acto de amor. Sonreían y se besaban como locos, pequeños besos en la mejilla, en los labios, en los ojos, en el cuello, reían y disfrutaban de su amor. Cayeron al suelo, sobre la hierba húmeda por la lluvia que seguía cayendo, esta vez más débilmente, abrazados, y rodaron por el suelo, besándose. Y llenándose de caricias y besos, hicieron el amor. Porque sí, se amaban, se querían, se adoraban y ambos lo sabían.

Esta vez se movían de forma lenta, abandonándose a las sensaciones, los sentimientos y las emociones que sentían cada vez más fuertes, acariciando el cielo con los dedos, rozando el placer en cada parte de su cuerpo, irradiando felicidad por cara poro de su piel y bombeando amor con cada latido de sus corazones.

Cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa en cada rostro volvieron al castillo. Se tenían el uno al otro, tenían su amor y con eso bastaba, por ahora y para siempre.

* * *

_¡Hola hola!_

_Ya estoy de nuevo aquí con otro one-shot. Esta vez le ha tocado a Remus Lupin, ¿qué puedo decir? Los Merodeadores me inspiran xD._

_Espero que os haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!_

_Besos,_

_Benys._


End file.
